Un Pequeño Accidente
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Por culpa de intentar volver a sus tiempos de mago, Inglaterra se convierte en un niño pequeño que queda a cargo de Estados Unidos, ¿Cómo hubiera sido si Alfred fuera el que cuidara de Arthur? Fail Summary, mi primer fic hetaliano!


_**Hola mundo hetaliano! Bueno, debo decir que es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia xP Aún no me aventuro con el yaoi (Ósea, escribirlo yo) pero esta idea me llegó por una imagen que vi y le pedí consejo a mi onee-chan Levita Hatake para darme una vaga idea de lo que realimente quería hacer con esto xDUu**_

_**Bueno, este fic en sí, es dedicado para mi onee-chan x33! I love you soo bloody much!**_

_**Hetalia no me pertenece, bla bla bla, propiedad de Himaruya bla bla bla, si fueran mios haria oficiales los sentimientos de Alemania con Italia bla bla bla y demás x33**_

_"Pensamientos"_

_Cambio de idioma_

_-_

Un día como cualquier otro, en Inglaterra.

Arthur estaba practicando su brujería y sus hechizos en su "bóveda" de sus tiempos como mago.

- _The bloody hell! _– maldijo en voz alta el ingles, al ver que su conjuro no había funcionado, como era normal. – Vamos, Arthur, tuviste tiempos mejores, lo admito, pero esto es menos complicado de lo que parece –se alentaba a si mismo el Reino Unido, mientras trataba de nuevo su hechizo.

- Ahh… Esto no esta funcionando, ¿Pues qué estoy haciendo mal? –Tras toda esa tensión, el rubio decidió darse un leve descanso, tomando sorbos de su tasa de té, que ahora estaba tibio, mientras re-leía el hechizo. – _Idiot… _- Se maldijo a si mismo por haber leído mal una simple palabra, eso hacía la diferencia. – Bien, una vez más –dijo el ingles terminando su té y volviendo a intentar hacer su magia.

Un resplandor verde comenzó a rodear al Reino Unido, mientras éste miraba un poco paralizado todo lo que le sucedía, pronto el resplandor se volvió más grande y más potente, causando incluso un leve temblor, el cual puso en alerta a los guardias que cuidaban del lugar donde se encontraba Inglaterra.

- ¡Señor Inglaterra! –gritaron varios hombres entrando al mismo tiempo al lugar, el cual tenía algo de polvo cubriéndolo todo, además de una cantidad considerable de papeles regados por ahí y por haya, pero lo que les preocupaba en realidad era la nación.

- ¡Señor Inglaterra! ¡Señor!… ¡Todos, vengan en este momento! –gritó uno de los soldados al ver las ropas de Inglaterra tiradas en el piso, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un pequeño bulto que se movía entre ellas.

- Con cuidado, no sabemos qué pudo haber hecho el señor Inglaterra –murmuró el líder de la guardia, moviendo con cuidado las ropas, dejando al descubierto un pequeño niñito rubio, con ojos verdes y cejas muy gruesas.- Señor… ¿Inglaterra? -preguntó el soldado, sorprendido al ver al pequeño ahí.

-¿Anthony? _What the bloody hell just happend? _–preguntó Arthur, notando que ahora tenía que mirar a su subordinado para arriba.

-Em… No quiero molestarlo señor, pero… Rápido, trae un espejo –ordenó en un murmullo a uno de los hombres, el cual fue corriendo en busca del pedido de su superior.

-Aquí tiene, señor Inglaterra –dijo el subordinado colocando el espejo enfrente de Arthur, el cual quedó sorprendido al verse como cuando apenas comenzaba a ser una nación, sus rasgos tan infantiles y su corta estatura le recordaban tiempos que pensó olvidados.- _The bloddy…_ Tenemos que ir con la reina –ordenó y todos rápidamente se movilizaron, primero buscando algo que le quedara a la nación y que fuera presentable para llevarlo donde su reina.

**XxX**

Mientras tanto, en Estados Unidos.

Alfred disfrutaba de una malteada de chocolate con vainilla en la casa blanca, mientras se concentraba en un videojuego, cuando una llamada lo tomo por sorpresa. Muy a su pesar, puso pausa al juego y contesto lo más pronto posible.

- _Hello? Is the hero! _– dijo el americano con su típico entusiasmo, el cual desapareció en cuanto escucho una voz tan seria y con un acento ingles más refinado que el suyo. –Oh… Lo entiendo, iré para haya ahora mismo –justo en ese momento colgó y se coloco su chamarra para irse directo a Inglaterra.

Era _urgente._

  
><strong>XxX<strong>

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, Estados Unidos por fin llegó a Inglaterra, para luego tomar un auto conducido por la guardia real para ser llevado al castillo de la reina.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Alfred prácticamente "corrió" para llegar a ver si lo que le habían dicho por teléfono era verdad.

- _England!_ – Gritó el americano mientras le abrían las puertas a una habitación privada de la realeza, al entrar grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un pequeño Inglaterra, con la apariencia de ser solo una colonia, como antes fuera él.

- Alfred – dijo Arthur viendo al estadounidense parado como tonto y con los ojos bien abiertos. - ¡Reacciona, tonto! Hay cosas que hablar –dijo serio el pequeñito, pero en la cabeza del otro rubio solo cabía una sola cosa:

Tenía que hacerse cargo de ese pequeño ingles.

- Bueno, como puede observar, Estados Unidos – tomó la palabra uno de los superiores de Inglaterra. – Nuestra situación es un poco… "dramática" y como amigo del señor Inglaterra, nosotros solo pedimos su apoyo y cooperación en lo que este desafortunado incidente llegue a su fin.

- ¿Y eso quiere decir qué…? – preguntó el americano con cara de no haber escuchado, ni entendido, ninguna de las palabras del superior de Arthur.

- Significa, _idiot_, que necesito ayuda en lo que encuentro la manera de poder volver a la normalidad –dijo enojado el pequeño ingles.

- Así que, en pocas palabras, ¿Quieres decir que yo te cuide? – preguntó el americano, mientras veía las mejillas sonrojadas del ingles.

- Exacto – murmuró ahora muy rojo el pequeño, no era de su agrado el hacer eso, pero Alfred era la única persona en la que confiaría como para pedirle ese tipo de cosas.

- _Hahaha! Don't worry little England! _Yo, el héroe te voy a ayudar – dijo feliz el americano mientras cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño inglés. – Aunque sería bueno que Francia se vaya enterando de esto, ¿No lo crees?

- ¿El idiota del vino? Estas loco si piensas que le contare sobre esto – dijo el ahora menor mientras hacia un leve puchero, solo era coraje al imaginarse lo que diría Francis si lo viera así.

- Tendrán que enterarse todos, Arthur – dijo una voz madura y femenina. La reina había entrado al lugar.

- _My Queen_, pero…

- Nada de peros, desde hoy Estados Unidos de América y El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte forman una alianza de ayuda – Arthur solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, en su estado normal se hubiera arrodillado ante su reina, pero aún estaba en los brazos de Alfred.

- _Yes, my Queen _– aún en contra de su voluntad, Inglaterra tuvo que aceptar lo que su reina le decía.

- ¡Bien! Ahora, vamos a mi casa, _England _– dijo Estados Unidos mientras se encaminaba a la salida, siendo ambos guiados por la escolta de Arthur.

- Primero debemos ir a mi hogar, tengo que ir por un par de cosas antes de irme a tu casa – murmuró aún enojado el pequeño rubio.- ¡Y ahora, bájame! – Dijo con su característico mal carácter, comenzando a hacer una rabieta en sus brazos.- ¡Alfred, bájame!

- Vamos, no hagas rabietas Iggy – le dijo animadamente el rubio al otro, mientras llegaban al hogar del ahora menor. - ¿Y bien, qué tenemos que buscar?

- Tenemos que ir al ático, ahí debe haber ropa de mi talla y gusto y no, no acepto ropa de tu casa – dijo Inglaterra antes de que a Estados Unidos se le ocurriera decir algo sobre conseguirle ropa.- No es por ofenderte, pero tienes pésimo gusto en la ropa.

- No eres quien para decir que mi ropa no es buena – respondió infantilmente el americano, antes de tomar en brazos al pequeño y subir las escaleras que lo llevarían directo al ático de Inglaterra.

- Vaya, ni siquiera yo tengo tan ordenado mi ático – dijo Alfred, sorprendido al ver el orden y la limpieza que había en el lugar.

- Eso es por qué no sabes lo que es la limpieza, aquí yo arreglo cada fin de mes, así se conservan las cosas – dijo Arthur, mientras rebuscaba en uno de sus baúles, buscando ropa de cuando era pequeño o al menos algo que le quedara bien.

- Oye, Arthur, ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Alfred señalando el viejo traje pirata de Arthur, tenía el vago recuerdo de haber visto al inglés con esas ropas cuando era solo una colonia.

- Mis ropas de mis tiempos piratas – respondió antes de darse por vencido al ver que no encontraba nada que le pudiera quedar, toda su ropa de cuando era niño la había botado por su hermano Escocia, el cual la había roto de todos modos.

- Ah, lo recuerdo – dijo el americano tomando la capa roja entre sus manos. - ¿Y bien, no encontraste nada?

- No, al parecer Escocia rompió toda la ropa de cuando era pequeño – suspiró pesadamente el Reino Unido, otra preocupación que añadir a la lista: Sus hermanos mayores.

Probablemente a Gales e Irlanda no les preocuparía tanto, bueno, tal vez Irlanda lo trataría solo un poco mejor que Gales, pero Escocia… De solo pensarlo ya quería llorar.

- _Aww, c'mon England, don't you cry_ – le consoló el mayor, cargándolo y mejor cubriéndolo con su chaqueta.

- Vamonos ya – ordenó el menor mientras se aferraba a la ropa del americano, ahora ya no le importaba tanto tener que usar ropa de la casa de Alfred.

Dicho y hecho, Alfred se fue del lugar junto con Arthur Kirkland.  
><strong>XxX<strong>

Unas horas después, el vuelo de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos por fin llegó a su destino, mientras ambas naciones de dirigían a la casa del americano.

- Bueno, al menos mantienes un poco limpio el lugar – le reconoció Arthur a Alfred al ver que la casa que le había mandado a hacer seguía en pie y con muy buen visto.

- Muy bien, Artie, es momento de dar algunas reglas – dijo con seguridad el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y poniéndose en su fase de "superior". – Aquí me respetaras, por lo tanto no acepto tu modo altanero de referirte a mí…

- Ya deja de parlotear, Alfred – le regaño Inglaterra mientras miraba aburrido para otro lado. – Yo sigo siendo más grande que tú y no olvides que eres lo que eres ahora gracias a mí – y con estas últimas palabras, el ingles fue directo a la cocina en busca de una buena tasa de té que lo pudiera clamar.

- ¡Pero todavía no termino de hablar! – reclamó el mayor, siguiendo los pasos del pequeño, el cual se había subido a la barra de la cocina buscando algo de té. - ¡Arthur Kirkland! ¡Baja en este momento!

- Oblígame – le dijo sin interés el otro, mientras seguía buscando su tan querida bebida. Ya estaba a punto de cambiar de estante, pero una mala posición de sus pies lo hicieron resbalar y caerse de espaldas en el piso, afortunadamente cayó sobre su trasero, pero el susto y el pequeño dolor que le causó la caída, además del estrés sufrido en todo el día lo hicieron montar un adorable puchero en su pequeña boca y que sus ojitos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Te lo dije, pero no quisiste escucharme – dijo un preocupado americano, levantando al que antes fuera su tutor y verificando que no le hubiera pasado nada. – Bueno, al menos estas bien, ¿No? – Pero el menor no le respondió, solo se escuchaban leves gemiditos y sollozos, lo cual amenazaba con convertirse en una serenata de llantos y chillidos si no hacía algo para evitar que Arthur no llorara.

- Vamos, no tienes por qué llorar – le dijo tranquilamente. - ¿Quieres algo? – le preguntó mientras lo hacía dar pequeños brincos en sus brazos.

- Té – dijo con la voz un poco ahogada, si el haberse convertido en un niño por su propia culpa no era ya en sí humillante, llorar en brazos del que alguna vez fue su hermano pequeño era peor.

- Em… _England, you know that I don't drink tea_ – le respondió con una sonrisa tonta mientras miraba como el pequeño Inglaterra comenzaba a gimotear de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y sin dudar en hacer una enorme rabieta. – _Don't cry, c'mon_, tengo leche si es lo que quieres.

- _All right… __Only this time _– aceptó el ingles, mientras su nuevo cuidador lo dejaba sobre la barra donde solía desayunar el americano, solo para luego sacar un vaso de plástico con tapa –de quien sabe donde y ni siquiera el mismo Alfred sabía por qué tenía uno- y lo llenaba a la mitad con leche fresca.

- Ya, aquí esta – dijo ofreciéndole el vaso, el cual tomó rápidamente el niño y comenzó a beber. – Arthur – le llamó el rubio mayor al menor, el cual fijo sus ojos esmeralda en los zafiro del otro.

- _You're cute _– dijo con una sonrisa el norte americano, mientras el otro solo le lanzaba a la cabeza el vaso ya vacío.

- _Bloody idiot_ – murmuró un poco sonrojado Inglaterra, nadie nunca se había preocupado por él cuando era pequeño y esto era completamente… nuevo.

- _Well_, se ésta haciendo tarde, mejor te llevo a tu cuarto – dijo Alfred luego de un bostezo y de estirarse un poco, antes de llevar en brazos a Arthur, subiendo las escaleras y abriendo la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Al prender la luz, el europeo pudo ver que las paredes eran de un verde no tan profundo como sus propios ojos, pero si bastante elegante, al medio había una cama grande con sábanas rojas y en el piso y los estantes había una gran cantidad de peluches, juguetes y demás, además de una televisión mediana, todo limpio y ordenado, como le gustaba al inglés.  
>- ¿Qué piensas? En cuanto supe que tendrías que venir conmigo, llame para decirles a mis sirvientes que hicieran el cuarto especialmente para ti – explicó el americano mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación y dejaba sobre la cama al pequeño, el cual puedo ver que sobre la cama había un piyama de su talla, de color verde con detalles en amarillo. – También mande comprar ropa de tu talla, mañana puedes ver todo si quieres.<p>

- Claro que si, me agrada todo lo que has hecho por mi… _Thank you _– murmuró Inglaterra muy agradecido, pero sin dar la cara ya que su orgullo inglés no lo dejaba.

- _You're welcome… __So, good night _– se despidió el rubio, antes de arropar a su invitado y apagar la luz al salir, haciéndole notar a Arthur que habían puesto también una pequeña luz de noche.

Fue cuestión de algunos minutos para que el inglés cayera rendido.

Mientras, el americano se iba a su propio cuarto, el cual era de un azul cielo y con una cantidad exagerada de ropa, bolsas de frituras, controles de diferentes tipos de consolas de videojuegos y demás.

- Ahh – suspiro Alfred al poder acostarse en su cama, mirando al techo mientras se quitaba a Texas* y lo dejaba en su buró. – Bueno, no puede ser tan malo sentirse "padre", además es una forma de devolverle el "favor" a Iggy – murmuró antes de colocarse las mantas y dormir sin haberle importado el no haberse cambiado la ropa.

_**Bueno, espero les haya siquiera complacido owo este fanfic no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero estoy segura de que lo terminare algún día xDD**_

_**DEJAR UN REVIEW NO MATO A NADIE!**_

_**Si dejas un review, chibi-Arthur dormirá contigo ;3 Si no lo haces, Escocia le lanzara flechas D:! **_ _  
><em> 


End file.
